royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NathanNutcracker/Backgrounder's fairy tales
It's a simple blog about backgrounders possible stories. Feel free to express your opnion. =Confirmed= These backgrouder stories are confirmed. Some names are as well. Lita Lindorm Pink and Purple Haired Girl is confirmed as Lita Lindorm, daughter of The King Lindorm'','' from the fairy tale The King Lindorm. Raechel Dickey, the rigging supervisor of Ever After High show, is who this backgrounder is based on. She stated on her Tumblr this backgrounder's fairy tale and name. The King Lindorm The King Lindorm is a 19th century Norwegian Fairy Tale. It was included in The Pink Fairy Book, by Andrew Lang. In the tale, a shepherd's daughter is forced to marry a lindorm. She wears ten snow-white robes in the ceremony, and once in their room, the lindworm tells her to take off her dresses, but she insists he shed a skin for each dress she removes. And so this went on until nine Lindworm skins were lying on the floor, each of them covered with a snow-white shift. And there was nothing left of the Lindworm, but a handsome prince. Hexplanation Her Lolita fashion dress represents the many robes the Lindorm's bride wears, as there are many layers in Lolita clothing. Her relationship with an orc boy (Lawrence Bonecrusher III) also alludes the relationship between a human girl and a terrifying creature found in the tale. Scottington and his brother Boy With Curly Hair and White Beanie Boy are confirmed as Scottington Dee 'amd his twin brother, sons of Tweedledee,'' from the nursery rhyme Tweedledum and Tweedledee. These backgrounders are based on '''W. Scott Forbes, the art director of Ever After High show, along with his 'twin brother. According to W. Scott Forbes, Scotington is a Rebel, because he doesn't want to be compared to his brother, as, even being twins, they have distinct personalities and styles. Tweedledum and Tweedledee '''Tweedledum and Tweedledee '''is an english nursery rhyme. The rhyme was published in its present form only in 1805 in the collection ''Original Ditties for the Nursery. Common versions of the nursery rhyme include: :Tweedledum and Tweedledee :'' Agreed to have a battle;'' :For Tweedledum said Tweedledee :'' Had spoiled his nice new rattle.'' : :Just then flew down a monstrous crow, :'' As black as a tar-barrel;'' :Which frightened both the heroes so, :'' They quite forgot their quarrel.'' Hexplanation Tweedledum and Tweedledee are commonly portrayed as twins, which is a present element in the design of such backgrounders. Their striped shirts are also a reference to the common depiction of the Tweedle Brothers. Scottington has shown some interactions with Lizzie Hearts and Kitty Cheshire, who are wonderlandians. This may be a hint that Scottington is also a wonderlandian, as Tweedledum and Tweedledee are characters in the novel Through the Looking-Glassm and What Alice Found There. Birch and Maple According to '''Raechel Dickey, Grey Haired Girl and Girl in Grey are designed to be twin sisters, named Maple and Birch. They are part of the fairy tale Mother Hole, being the next Gold Girl and Pitch Girl. Mother Holle Mother Holle is a 1890 German fairy tale. It was included in The Red Fairy Book, by Andrew Lang. In the tale, a widow has an ugly and lazy daughter and a beautiful and hard-working step-daughter. Because the first is her real daughter, the widow clearly favors her and makes her step-daughter do all the work. The poor girl must also sit and spin all day by the well until her fingers bleed. When she tries to rinse out the spindel, it drops into the cold water. Her unsympathetic step-mother tells her to jump in after it. She does as she is told, and then wakes up in the middle of a beautiful field of flowers. This is the land of Mother Holle, who welcomes her and invites her to stay, as long as she will help with the housework. She stays and serves Mother Holle gladly, until she suffers so terribly from homesickness that she asks to go home. Before bringing her back, Mother Holle rewards her with a shower of gold. Upon her return, the girl and her gold are welcomed by her greedy step-sister and -mother. Hoping for the same kind of reward, the step-mother sends her daughter to find Mother Holle. Unfortunately, she is lazy and doesn't want to work for Mother Holle, despite the thought of her gold reward. After three days, Mother Holle has enough of her, and sends her back home. As the lazy girl stood at the gate, a kettle of pitch spilled over her, which she can never wash off. Hexplanation Birch's dress has a dark colour palette, which represents the pitch she is destined to be covered with. The gold and silver design of Maple is a reference to the precious gems that are spilled over her. Their physical appearance and clothing are almost identic, which reinforces their parental kinship. Captain Hook's daughter According to W. Scott Forbes, Black,White and Red Haired Girl is one of the first characters designed for the show, being the daughter of Captain Hook, from the novel Peter and Wendy. Captain Hook Captain James Hook is a fictional character, the main antagonist of J. M. Barrie's play Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up''and its various adaptations, in which he is Peter Pan's archenemy. The character is a pirate captain of the brig ''Jolly Roger. ''His two principal fears are the sight of his own blood (supposedly an unnatural colour) and the crocodile who pursues him after eating the hand cut off by Pan. An iron hook replaced his severed hand, which gave the pirate his name. After getting a taste of Hook, the crocodile pursues him relentlessly, but the ticking clock it has swallowed warns Hook of its presence. Hexplanation Her design contains elements of classic pirate depictions, such as the ponytail, long gloves, corset and big earrings. Phoenix Girl Pixie Cut Haired Girl is based on '''Katarina Antonic', a character/prop designer at Guru Studios. She states on Tumblr that originally, some of this backgrounder's design elements had phoenix motifs in them. According to her, the backgrounder is in school studying about mythical beings and dreaming of one day taming and owning a phoenix. Considering this, she may be from The Golden Phoenix. The Golden Phoenix The Golden Bird is a fairy tale of Germanic/French-Canadian origin collected by Brothers Grimm. A variation called The Golden Blackbird ''was included in ''The Green Fairy Book, by Andrew Lang. In the tale, every year, a king's apple tree is robbed of one golden apple during the night. He sets his gardener's sons to watch, and though the first two fall asleep, the youngest stays awake and sees that the thief is a golden phoenix bird. He tries to shoot it, but only knocks a feather off. The feather is so valuable that the king decides he must have the bird. He sends his gardener's three sons, one after another, to capture the priceless golden bird. The sons each meet a talking fox, who gives them advice for their quest: to choose a bad inn over a brightly lit and merry one. The first two sons ignore the advice and, in the pleasant inn, abandon their quest. The third son obeys the fox, so the fox advises him to take the bird in its wooden cage from the castle in which it lives, instead of putting it into the golden cage next to it. But he disobeys, and the golden bird rouses the castle, resulting in his capture. He is sent after the golden horse as a condition for sparing his life. The fox advises him to use a leather saddle rather than a golden one, but he fails again. He is sent after the princess from the golden castle. The fox advises him not to let her say farewell to her parents, but he disobeys, and the princess's father orders him to remove a hill as the price of his life. The fox removes it, and then, as they set out, he advises the prince how to keep all the things he has won. It then asks the prince to shoot it and cut off its head. When the prince refuses, it warns him against buying gallows' flesh and sitting on the edge of rivers. He finds that his brothers, who have been carousing and living sinfully in the meantime, are to be hanged (on the gallows) and buys their liberty. They find out what he has done. When he sits on a river's edge, they push him in. They take the things and the princess and bring them to their father. However the bird, the horse, and the princess all grieve for the youngest son. The fox rescues the prince. When he returns to his father's castle dressed in a beggar's cloak, the bird, the horse, and the princess all recognize him as the man who won them, and become cheerful again. His brothers are put to death, and he marries the princess. Finally, the third son cuts off the fox's head and feet at the creature's request. The fox is revealed to be a man, the brother of the princess. Hexplanation Her jewelry and hair are designed after the birds' plumage. Her golden clothing and hair may also allude the fairy tale. As seen in Thronecoming, she is an Apple White's fan, which represents the golden apple motif in her story. Japanese Girl Black Haired Girl is based on Emmy Choi, a character designer at Guru Studio. This backgrounder's design elements have Japanese culture motifs in them. Considering this, she is probably from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter. The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter is a 10th-century Japanese fairy tale containing Japanese folklore. It is considered the oldest extant Japanese prose narrative, although the oldest manuscript dates to 1592. In the tale, an old bamboo cutter found a beautiful baby girl in a bamboo plant. He took her home and took very good care of her. When she grew up to be a beautiful young woman, many princes wanted to marry her but she did not want to marry anyone. So she concocted impossible tasks for the princes, agreeing to marry the one who managed to bring her his specified item. Realizing that it was an impossible task, the princes gave up. The emperor of Japan saw her and fell in love with her, but Kaguya-hime rejected his request for marriage as well. After a while, whenever Kaguya-hime saw the full moon, her eyes filled with tears. Though her adoptive parents worried greatly and questioned her, she was unable to tell them what was wrong. Her behaviour became increasingly erratic until she revealed that she was not of this world and must return to her people on the Moon. As the day of her return approached, the Emperor sent many guards around her house to protect her from the Moon people, but when an embassy of "Heavenly Beings" arrived at the door of Taketori no Okina's house, the guards were blinded by a strange light. Kaguya-hime announced that, though she loved her many friends on Earth, she must return with the Moon people to her true home. She wrote sad notes of apology to her parents and to the Emperor, then gave her parents her own robe as a memento. She then took a little of the elixir of life, attached it to her letter to the Emperor, and gave it to a guard officer. As she handed it to him, her feather robe was placed on her shoulders, and all of her sadness and compassion for the people of the Earth were apparently forgotten. The heavenly entourage took Kaguya-hime back to home, leaving her earthly foster parents in tears. Hexplanation She is designed after a East-Asian girl, and her necklace resembles bamboo stalks. Her feather details on belt, collar and shoes can be a reference to the feathered robe that moon people placed around her body, which caused her to forget her troubles and be at ease, flying back to the moon. Category:Blog posts